Halcyon
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: "Touko, I swear that the next time you put your thongs in with my ties, I going to—" his words came to a finish when he realized something. Dead quiet was running through the apartment. CheckmateShipping.


This is a quick drabble I made because Checkmate feel assdasadnasdksfffkkk.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Cheren shut the door to their laundry room. He clutched the basket bitterly as he exited the room. With a scowl look upon his face, he stomped around the apartment with his icy eyes that were searching for no-other-than Touko.

"Touko, I swear that the next time you put your thongs in with my ties, I going to—" his words came to a finish when he realized something.

Dead quiet was running through the apartment.

He guardedly made way to their room, carrying the basket filled with her lingerie, his ties, as well as a few pairs of socks too. Touko's Swanna, Aphrodite, was roosted the carpet of their living room comfortably with no worries. He grew less cautious at the sign that the Pokemon was calm. Normally, Aphrodite would up on her webbed talons at the sight or smell of an enemy. Her coal eyes curiously looked over at Cheren. She merely decided to ignore him and preen herself, not too interested in his doings.

"_Alright, well – she not at her wits end... yet the house is too calm. Touko should be watching football or something..._" Cheren pondered, yet he still found no sign of a single bit of volume emitting from anywhere in the house, "_Is she alright? Maybe she went out for a walk with... No, she would tell me and she would take all her Pokemon. Where is she then?_"

He cautiously approached the entrance of their room and found that the door was closed, which was a bit peculiar to him. He placed his ear up against the door, making sure she wasn't in the middle of a game or taking a bath. Whenever he was sure she was taking a nap, he sneaked in to the their cozy room. The light of the sun peaked through the curtains, settling upon the dull red comforter spread across the mattress.

With the sunlight peaking on the bed, he saw a pair of blue eyes looking into his. He smirked as he silently placed the beige laundry basket down near the dresser set up next to the door. Cheren tiptoed over to the side king-sized bed nearest to the window.

His fingers tickled at his son's awake body. The baby with the curly, dark brown hair and the icy eyes of his father smiled as he looked up at his father. He played with his mother's hand that held a protective, clingy hug on him. She was still sound asleep.

"I'm starting to think mommy's the one who sleeps like a baby around here, right champ?" Cheren whispered to his son.

His tiny hands curled around his mother's ring finger, slowly making way to the golden wedding ring that rested on her fingers. He kicked the air, prosperous to see his father was home. Cheren's hand explored his son's unruly locks, finding a calmness to the softness of his son's hair. He kissed his son's forehead, still keen to keep his fun smile for his son. His large eyes opened up at his father while in the process of tightening his baby grip on his mother's smooth finger.

"Roland, you're such a gentleman for not waking up your mommy. You're such a smartie to know that even mommies need their rest." Cheren was aware that Roland had no idea what he was saying, yet he couldn't help but feel as if Roland did understand – for the child had a wide grin upon his face.

Roland fidgeted more, his blue Castform-print Onesie stretching to his every movement. Cheren puzzled together that Touko was fatigued, which further explained why the laundry wasn't done correctly. He hadn't noticed how spotless the house was. She must have gone out of her way to take care of their son and clean the apartment in the meantime. Cheren's warm hand slipped over Touko's, managing to pry her fingers off Roland.

Cheren delicately lifted Roland up, prompt to make sure the baby was propped up as he held him. Roland's chubby fingers played with Cheren's red tie, much to Cheren's bliss. Cheren silently walked over to Touko's side of the bed, viewing her displeasured face. Her motherly instinct had kicked in at the realization that her baby was out of touch. Before she could rouse in an agitated awakening, Cheren's fingers brushed back her loose hair that had in all likelihood been chewed on by Roland.

Her features softened further whenever Cheren placed a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek. She smiled in her slumber, feeling safer at the familiar touches. Cheren chortled restfully, staring at his beautiful wife's hair. A burp from Roland brought him back into the world. He wordlessly exited the room, determined to let her have a wonderful nap. Cheren quietly closed the door behind him, exiting their bedroom with Roland in his arms.

Roland let out a giggle at the apprehension that he could make noise without disturbing his mother's sleep. Cheren laughed with his son.

"Mommy's beautiful, isn't she? No wonder where you get your looks from."


End file.
